Live streaming of events, especially sport events, has been happening for decades, and is especially common in connection with large happenings, such as the World Cup in Football or the Olympic Games.
Live streaming of gaming events, such as esports tournaments, is relatively speaking much younger, since computer games and esports have only started to gain major traction the last decade or two.
As is often the case, new phenomena brings its own set of challenges, and such is the case also with streaming of esports and gaming tournaments. For example, in computer games there are multiple interesting viewpoints, as opposed to only one or a few which is common in regular sports, and it would be beneficial to be able to provide a good viewer experience when e.g. viewing multiple viewpoints from the same event.